prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH05
is the 5th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 54th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Cure Black and Cure White welcome their brand new teammate, Shiny Luminous and help her adjust to her newfound abilities. In this time they start wondering what Hikari's connection with the Queen is. '' Summary Pollun and Hikari are covered in a pillar of light and everyone looks to see that he has changed his form to become a compact. Hikari changes into Shiny Luminous - shocking everyone when they witness it. Circulas tries to attack her, but she is able to jump out of the way; a bit anxiously as she tries to get used to having so much energy and strength all of the sudden. With her and Pollun combining their abilities to lend Pretty Cure a hand, the girls perform a brand new attack: Extreme Luminario. They defeat the Zakenna and drive Circulas away. The girls return to Nagisa's bedroom and watch as Pollun rests in his new form on her dresser. They discuss the recent events when Mipple states that Elder and Wisdom have returned to the Garden of Light. They thanked the girls for the time they experienced there, but decided it was for the best since they trust Pretty Cure and Hikari to finish the job. This causes Nagisa to complain that they should have said goodbye in person, instead of a note. Meanwhile, at the Garden of Light, Elder and Wisdom sit on the hill playing a game of Shogi. They discuss the current events as well, even going as far as to say that Hikari is indeed the Life of the Queen; one of her parts seperated from the rest. The next day, Nagisa and Honoka run into Hikari at the Park. They ask her if she may be the Queen from the Garden of Light - but she admits that she doesn't really know. Nagisa then starts to talk about how surprised she was back when they became Pretty Cure a year ago. Before she is able to say anymore though, Mepple and Mipple suddenly mention that they feel something dark approaching. The girls begin to run down the pathway leading to the nearby river, only to run right into Circulas. Pollun pops out of Nagisa's bad to hide behind a small post as they transform into Pretty Cure. As they begin to fight, Circulas summons a Zakenna while asking if Hikari is the Queen. Once again, the Pretty Cure find themselves having trouble as Pollun runs to Hikari to once again become Shiny Luminous. As she jumps behind them the three girls then prepare for a fight as the episode ends with the Cure's charging towards Circulas. Major Events *Kujou Hikari becomes Shiny Luminous for the first time. *Extreme Luminario is used for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Seekun Villains *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Elder Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart